moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 15
Siedziała pod mostem, skulona, z twarzą schowaną w kolanach. Deszcz był o wiele intensywniejszy niż pamiętała- zupełnie jakby jej smutek go zasilał. Z resztą piratka tego nie wykluczała- w końcu była pod Bridge of Tears. Nie wiedziała dlaczego przybiegła właśnie tutaj- do miejsca gdzie żal i smutek kumulują się w niesamowitych ilościach. Do miejsca w którym żal i depresja były stałą częścią atmosfery. Do miejsca w którym wcześniej często bywała. Skrzywdziła go- nie pierwszy raz z resztą, jednak wcześniejsze sytuacje były niczym w porównaniu do tego. Zaatakowała go, instynktownie, uznając za przeciwnika. Mimo że był zdrajcą, że on również ją skrzywdził, okłamał i zapewne wykorzystał, to nadal czuła się z tym źle. Nie potrafiła go znienawidzić ani odrzucić. Strange podniosła lekko głowę i wytarła nos rękawem. Na jej twarzy cały czas gościł grymas żalu- usta były wykrzywione, oczy przekrwione a łez nie było widać tylko dlatego, że mieszały się z deszczem. Nigdy nie czuła się tak paskudnie. Chciała żeby to się skończyło. Żeby to wszystko się skończyło. - Nic trudnego.- odpowiedział jej cichy, kobiecy głos. Strange przyjrzała się- miała przed sobą ścianę lecącego bez przerwy deszczu, który całkowicie przesłonił jej cały świat. Zupełnie jakby niczegonie był- tylko ona, most i bez przerwy lecący deszcz. Po chwili jednak, coś do niej podeszło. Istota która wyglądem przypominała samą piratkę, kroczyła wśród deszczu, powoli zbliżając się do Strange. Ta powoli przestawała płakać i skupiała się na zbliżającej się kobiecie- Strange od jej kopii różniły praktycznie tylko oczy. Podchodząca do niej podróbka miała kruczo czarne, niemal puste gałki oczne. No i oczywiście, piratka była pogrążona w rozpaczy a jej podróbka paradowała z triumfalnym uśmiechem. - K...kim jesteś?- spytała Strange, chrapliwym głosem. - Tylko tobą.- powiedziała podróbka, kucając przy piratce.- Czyli nikim szczególnym. Strange chciała coś odpowiedzieć, jednak się powstrzymała. Absolutnie nie miała nastroju na docinki ani kłótnie. - Spi#przaj.- powiedziała piratka, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. - Tak jak ty?- zaśmiała się kpiąco jej kopia.- Skrzywdziłaś go i uciekłaś. - Zamknij się.- wycedziła przez zamknięte zęby Strange. - Przyznaj, chciałaś go zabić.- powiedziała, oblizując usta. - Nie.- odpowiedziała piratka, ściskając dłonie w pięści. - Przez ułamek sekundy przeszło Ci to przez myśl.- kontynuowała podróbka, śmiejąc się.- Tyle dla ciebie zrobił. Tak bardzo Cię kochał, a ty chciałaś.... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!- wydarła się na całe gardło Strange. Ku jej zaskoczeniu podróbka nadal tam stała, uśmiechając się. Jednak zamiast w jakkolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć, położyła swój palec na ustach syreny. - Ciii....wszystko rozumiem.- powiedziała kopia.- To był wypadek, nie chciałaś go skrzywdzić. Jednak, nie daje Ci to do myślenia? Byłaś w stanie to zrobić, o czym więc to świadczy? Jak możesz się dziwić że zdradził? Już i tak wystarczy że tyle z tobą wytrzymał. Normalnie za takie gadanie piratka wyrwałaby rozmówczyni głowę, jednak nie tym razem. Tutaj słowa kopii zlewały się z jej myślami, koniec końców je zastępując. Strange skuliła się w sobie i znowu zaczęła płakać. Nie chciała go skrzywdzić- a może jednak? Kochał ją- a może jednak nie? Skoro okłamywał wszystkich przez ten cały czas, to czemu wszystko co jej powiedział nie miałoby byś fałszem? - Cichutko.- powiedział sobowtór, uśmiechając się triumfalnie i głaszcząc ją po główce.- On sobie bez ciebie poradzi. Pamiętasz co powiedziała Szalona? Miejsce u jego boku się właśnie zwolniło. Płacz zmienił się w rozpacz. Nie była już w stanie robić nic innego niż kulić się i płakać- żal całkowicie ją przejął. Nie było już nadziei ani szczęścia. - Dla ciebie z kolei, pozostało tylko jedno wyjście.- kontynuowała kopia. Strange, nadal rozpaczliwie płacząc, podniosła lekko wzrok. Nie była już pod mostem a na jego szczycie! Nigdy tutaj nie wchodziła, z resztą, każdy kto próbował kończył na dnie. 15 metrów to nie w kij dmuchał... Piratka odwróciła się. Stała za nią jej podróbka, klepiąc ją zachęcająco po plecach. Roztrzęsiona Strange nie miała już na nic sił. Może to co powiedziała jej kopia było prawdą? Może miała już tylko jedno wyjście- zakończyć to wszystko. Przemek sobie bez niej poradzi, przyjaciele zapomną. Nie było już powodu żeby dalej ciągnąć ten festiwal porażek zwany życiem. Przestała płakać. Świadomość końca działał uspokajająco. Nie musi się już niczym zamartwiać- jutra i tak nie będzie. - Śmiało.- powiedziała kopia, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Strange wstała i wzięła głęboki oddech. Żałowała że się z nikim nie pożegnała- z resztą, kto sie tym przejmie? Niektózy będą smutni, inni może szczęśliwi, ale szybko odejdzie w niepamięć. Pozostanie tylko Pustka. Zamknęła oczy i zrobiła krok w przód. Poczuła jak zaczyna spadać, jak wraz z deszczem opada w stronę ziemi. Nie mogła się doczekać końca. Stojąca wciąż na moście podróbka miała się już zaśmiać, jednak gwałtowny cios pięścią sprawił, że zachwiała się i z niego spadła. Ktoś kto to zrobił wyciągnął długi łańcuch i wbił będący jego częścią hak w deski Bridge of Tears po czym wyskoczył. Spadająca Strange poczuła jak nagle się zatrzymuje-ktoś powstrzymał jej upadek, łapiąc ją za rękę. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok- w pierwszej chwili spostrzegła łańcuch LoboTaker, jednak to nie Baldanderka dzierżyła go w dłoni. To był Przemek- chłopak jedną ręką trzymał narzędzie mordu Lobo a drugą utrzymywał piratkę. - P...Przemek?- spytała zaskoczona Strange, a do oczu znów zaczęły jej lecieć łzy. Niebieskowłosy zaczął bujać łańcuchem, a w konsekwencji również sobą i Strange. Zaczęli poruszać się niczym wachadło- a gdy byli już wystarczająco wysoko Przemek zamachnął się i wrzucił ją na most. Piratka poleciała w górę by z hukiem spać na deski Bridge of Tears. Przemek z kolei, pomimo trudności związanych ze wspinaniem się mokrymi dłońmi po mokrym łańcuchu, w końcu również tam dotarł. Dysząc ciężko stanął na deskach mostu i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do piratki. - C...co ty?- wyszeptała piratka, po czym łzy zaczęły jej lecieć niczym potok a z gardła wydobył się wrzask.- CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ?! CZEMU NIE POZWOLISZ MI PO PROSTU... Dziewczynie nie było dane dokończyć zdania- chłopak zamachnął się i jednym, siarczystym uderzeniem sprzedał jej plaskacza. Głowa Strange przechyliła się lekko w prawo a jej policzek zrobił się czerwony. Co jednak ważniejsze- przestała płakać i siedziała tak teraz, z ustami otwartymi w grymasie niedowierzania. Przemek kucnął przy piratce i objął ją. Ta instynktownie się w niego wtuliła. Było jej ciepło i bardzo przyjemnie. - Idiotka!- zakrzyknął chłopak, obejmując ją mocniej. Dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtuliła. W tym momencie nie chciała być nigdzie indziej. - Kto by się spodziewał, że zrobisz się taki sentymentalny.- powiedziała podróbka Strange, leżąca pod mostem i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.- Drugi. Chwilę potem, znikła, pozostawiając na Bridge of Tears jedynie tulącą się do siebie parę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures